


I Don't Dream in Black or Gold

by Dimensional_Phaser



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: A third dreaming possiblility, Character Analysis, Nightmares and Good Dreams, more than just two types of dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimensional_Phaser/pseuds/Dimensional_Phaser
Summary: Only Jamie still believed in the Guardians, even after all his friends had been plagued by nightmares for several nights—Jamie had not. But Sandy was dead, so how was he untouched by nightmares? To a boy who believed in not only the Guardians but other mythos too, maybe the world of dreams and reality are not as separated to him as they are to most others.
Kudos: 7





	I Don't Dream in Black or Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, should be working on my other stories but after watching RotG, again, have having this thought, again, I was unable to ignore it any longer.

**Jamie** watched his friends leave, dejected and looking like their world had come a crash and burning end.  
He _knew_ he’d seen Santa, Sandman, the Tooth Fairy and Easter Bunny. It wasn’t just a dream. Was it?  
He looked up, eyes sad and confused, as his friends walked away. He didn’t understand he supposed, why they were so upset by some nightmares—why they were letting it ruin Easter for them. He remembered that occasionally they would come into school; complaining about a nightmare they’d had the previous night, disturbing their sleep, waking with a cold sweat or even waking up screaming. Even Sophie had had a nightmare before, his poor mom was up for hours comforting his sister.  
But he’d never had a nightmare. Not in all of his memory from his short life.  
He sat heavily on the steps, thinking, _trying_ to understand. He could remember a few, strange dreams—he could even remember a few that in all right should have been nightmares and woken him up screaming, but he didn’t. He never felt afraid of them, not truly, he always felt in control no matter what happened in it.  
He shook his head and walked inside, head hung low in disappointment. _What happened to the Easter Bunny? Did I do something wrong by seeing him_?

**Jack** Frost fell from the sky, startling him and the Guardians, _they are real_!, lead him away from the growing storm overhead. He didn’t hear who it was that was apparently attacking them, nor did he know why, but if the Guardians were afraid of it he most certainly was as well.  
“Jack!” He cried and ran over to the fallen spirit’s side, the others following.  
Jack groaned and pushed himself off the concreate with a groan.  
The Tooth Fairy’s hand hovered over him but hesitated, not wanting to hurt him more.  
Santa lumbered over and grinned, trying to cheer them all up. “That waz good try Jack. ‘A’ for effort.”  
Jack looked up at them, concern now in his features. “He’s stronger…I can’t beat him.”  
Jamie’s eyes widened, wasn’t Jack supposed to be stronger than the others? He seemed fine while the others all looked hurt. Fear sized him as a cruel and sinister laugh echoed throughout the alley, the shadow of a hand passing over them.  
“All this fuss over one, little boy. And _still_ he refuses to stop believing.” Shadows kept dancing and darting around the lights, no patter or way to tell where it/he? would show next.  
His eyes darted around, trying to find the source of the voice.  
“Very well, there are other ways to snuff out a light.” A hand raked the wall and as the fingers touched the lights they burst.  
Jamie jumped and Jack put his hand in front of Jamie protectively. Is this what his friends felt during a nightmare? Did they feel trapped like they were in reality and had no control, only able to watch as everything spiraled out of control and fear plagued every thought? If so, he understood now. Dreams, nightmares and reality were now so mixed they _were_ threatening and terrifying.  
He must have blanked out in his fear because the Easter Bunny, who had been in front of them, was now on Santa’s hand snarling—as well as a critter his size could—a threat at the shadowed voice.  
“I can’t tell you how happy it makes me feel, to see you all like this.” A man—riding a sandy, black, wispy horse—road out of the shadows. His golden eyes glimmering in twisted pleasure. “You look _awful_.”  
The horses pressed closer in and Jamie felt his heart hammering, the Guardians closing around him. “Jack.”  
Jack looked back, trying to keep his own worry from showing too much.  
“I’m scared.”  
Jack knelt down and gripped his shoulder, eyes softening as he tried to smile. His face pinched for a moment and he blinked. Jamie copied him, confused. Finally Jack muttered, “we’re gonna have a little fun instead.”  
Jamie was now very confused. Have fun? Was he crazy? This wasn’t a dream. This was real life, real life where they could die, where they most certainly didn’t have any control of what was about to happen.  
“That’s it, that’s my center!” Jack whispered excitedly.  
Jamie could only look at him in pure confusion, his fear at least temporarily gone…until the man’s laugh echoed again.  
“So what do you think, Jamie? Do you in the Boogeym—a-uh!”  
Something white hit him in the face and he nearly fell off his horse.  
Jamie was so started by it but found it so hysterical that someone, Jack, would throw a _snowball_ at the personification of fear that a giggle escaped him. Somehow, it made the situation a bit more surreal—a bit less life like and a bit more like a dream.  
The other laughed as well and Jack smiled at him. “Now, let’s go get your friends.”

**Jamie** and his friends all stood on the street, the Guardians in a half circle around them while the black sands from the Boogeyman created a tidal wave beyond them. He drew in a sharp breath of fear, the previous thrill of escaping the Boogeyman passing at a show of his true power.  
Jack turned to look at him, concern, care and worry his dominant features. But he still looked confident as he turned from the hurt Santa Clause to comfort him. “They’re just bad dreams Jamie.”  
Something about that resonated in him. _Bad dreams, nightmares_.  
“We’ll protect ya mate.” The Easter Bunny said reassuringly—though it wasn’t very considering his current stature.  
“Awe, you’ll protect them?” The Boogeyman laughed, somehow it always echoed. “But who’ll protect you!?”  
_‘They’re just bad dreams’…I don’t get bad dreams. I control them, bad and good_. Jamie’s eyes widened then hardened, and he stepped out in front of the Guardians. _I know what I can do, they’ve been protecting me all this time—_ I _can protect them from this_. “I will.”  
A moment later, Cupcake joined him—her face angry. No doubt wanting to get some payback on the, spirit that’s been plaguing her dreams. “I will.”  
All his friends joined him, some looking determined others fearful but still willing to try.  
Jack nodded at him and they returned their attention to the Boogeyman who was grinning triumphantly before he sneered. “Still think there’s no such thing as the Boogeyman?”  
The black sand, _nightmares_ , swept through the town towards them—causing lights to flicker and shatter.  
His friends all shrank in on themselves a bit and glanced in his direction, but Jamie squared his shoulders and looked at the Boogeyman hard. _They’re just bad dreams_. I _decide if I’m scared by them or not, not him! I’ve never been afraid of dreams before, so I won’t be now_. “I do believe in you. I’m just not afraid of you.”  
The wave rose up to an impossible height before it fell upon them. The Guardians drawing in sharp breaths from the nightmare’s impossible numbers.  
The sand sped towards them, aiming for Jamie first.  
He raised a hand to meet the hoard and closed his eyes. _These are my dreams! And I’m not scared of them!_  
Cold sand hit his fingers for just a moment before it burst and instead of consuming them, golden tendrils of light burst forth and danced around them, shooting back into the nightmare ranks.  
He shouted, surprised by the change. “Whoa!”  
A couple strands and zipped wrapped around him and he could hear his own dreams from the past couple nights. He could feel the terror but exhilaration in them before they darted off.  
The other kids laughed, hearing their own forgotten dreams and the Guardians beamed. Surprised anything except a gruesome death had happened.  
Seconds later, the Guardians started gaining strength again as the good dreams flew into nearby houses and returned pleasant dreams to the children there.  
“No!” The Boogeyman yelled, furious his attack was failing. “Get them! Do your job!”  
Jamie watched in wonder as nightmares charged but Santa brought out two orbs— _are those snow globes?_ —and threw them on the ground. From them, two lines of—Big Foots ran through! _They are real_!  
Stone eggs seemed to join the fight as well some elves.  
Cupcake shouted. “Let’s get ‘em!”  
She and the other kids ran to a nightmare and touched it to golden sand instantly.  
Jamie smiled as the Guardians took off after the Boogeyman. His eyes widened a bit as several nightmares charged at him but he was ready, he could and would take back control of his own dreams—not that he’d ever lost them but he could return them to their owners.  
His friends were playing in the golden sand now that all nightmares in their vicinity were reverted. “Look at that!” One cried.  
A thought struck Jamie at that moment. The owner of the good dreams, the one who encouraged all kids to have them! “I got it!” He turned to his friends and waved at them to follow. “I know what we have to do. Guys, come on!”  
They ran after him.  
He followed the golden sand to where several were trying to converge. He placed his hands in the sand and focused. “Think of all your dreams! All the good ones and think of the Sandman.”  
They nodded and copied his actions.  
The sand grew brighter and more numerous. Soon, it was a massive oblong vortex and they had to step back and shield their eyes as it pulsed. Moments later a whip-like thread of golden sand shot out and into the shadows, dragging back the Boogeyman.  
The Boogeyman looked terrified while the newly formed Sandman simply grinned and wagged his finger, before punching the Boogeyman up into the sky—the whip still attached making it look like the Sandman was holding a balloon.  
“The Sandman!” One of his friends cried and the others cheered.  
The Sandman grinned and looked at Jamie, forming a hat out of the sand and tipping it to him.  
Jamie beamed while the Guardians convened around their once lost friend.  
Sandman then formed a golden sand cloud and rose into the black sky, sending out tendrils of light into all the houses. Minutes later the sky was filled with all manner of dreams while others walked the earth—filling the cold and dark night with bright and warm dreams.  
Jamie saw a school of fish approach him and reached out to touch them when a snowball hit his head. He grinned and turned to playfully glare at Jack who smirked.  
He ran from an elf and Cupcake as they prepared to throw snowballs at him. He ran throw something cold and blinked looking back to see the Boogeyman’s eyes wide with terror. A second later, he took off running. Away from the laughing group and into the shadows.

**Months** had passed and it was now summer. Jamie slept soundlessly on the warm night but not still. His eyes moved quickly under their lids as he tossed and turned.  
Golden sand seeped through his window and wound around his head, like it did every night. The sand began to form an image, _him on a sled and a laughing boy with a staff flying overhead. Jack shot out more ice and he turned, laughing the entire time as they weaved effortlessly through the woods. Suddenly, a large black and sandy horse tackled Jack and Jamie crashed into a tree_.  
The golden sand above his head began to darken, swirling around more quickly as his dream darkened  
_Fright filled him as he dug himself out of the snow and ran towards Jack, calling his name.  
Several more nightmares sprung out of the shadows and began attacking the spirit.  
Jamie desperately wanted to help Jack. Before he could, the nightmares swarmed Jack and blocked him from his view, Jack’s cries of pain piercing his heart.  
‘No, this isn’t right—it isn’t supposed to happen like this!’  
The nightmares stopped and everything paused before it then rewound, stopping again just before the nightmares swarmed Jack and it started again.  
He_ needed _to help Jack but he was too far away to help still. Something filled his veins and he shouted at them, stretching out his arm. “No! Leave him alone!”  
Before he could reach the nightmare white-blue light shout out of his fingers and struck the nightmare, freezing it solid.  
Jamie was frozen for a second before he grinned, looking at his hands then beaming at Jack who also grinned and shouted in joy, throwing his hand in the air with such force that he jumped a bit. “Yeah!”  
Together, the two of them dispatched most of the nightmares before the wind snagged them and carried them both up into the air. The battle now becoming more like a game of tag.  
Both he and Jack laughed as the danced and weaved between the nightmares, occasionally getting nipped or bashed towards the ground but never getting very far in their attacks before they were frozen_.  
The sand above Jamie’s head continued to spin madly as the dream played out. Sometimes becoming lighter and sometimes becoming quite dark. As the dream progressed it finally settled on mixed coloration of light grey and pale yellow, the colors mixing to form a swirl of perfect grey and yellow as they poked, danced and spun around each other.  
As the mass grew it began to take shape. Though still quite small, like how all dreams and nightmares began, it formed into a wolf.  
It stepped away from where it had resided before, above Jamie’s head, and looked around. It sniffed the air before running down it like it was running down a grassy slope to Jamie’s face and sniffed it.  
After a few good sniffs, it ran around the room once before darting under the pillow.  
If anyone who believed had looked in, they would have seen two, pale yellow eyes unblinkingly looking out from under the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I always wondered what might happen to me if Pitch was real because I am a lucid dreamer, I either lucid dream or I don't dream at all. And as I was watching RotG again I really took notice of Jamie's face during several moments when either nightmares or dreams were mentioned versus the other kids and began wondering if he was a lucid dreamer well. To me it made more sense why he was able to fight off the nightmares more easily than his friends and why he believed so long because (when I lucid dream) I'm always playing with my dreams, good and bad, and wouldn't have been as affected by Sandy's death. Barring the fact that he did see them one night.  
> More of character study but hope you enjoyed!


End file.
